team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoren
Zoren is a mage that sides with Team MAL. He pretends to be a lowly minion serving Grant/Malam, but in reality he is actually a very dangerous warlock that ends up being one of Team END's greatest threats. He is an Original Character belonging to TheGuyNoOneRemembers. Background Info Zoren is a character met and eventually befriended in Dual Quest. He is often a very aloof character, but he still fights alongside Sparrow and Firewing. At the beginning of the Team END Saga, Zoren heard about Malam's threat and confronted him alone, hoping to destroy Malam by himself (wanting to claim all the glory for himself but also to stop his friends from getting hurt). Zoren VS Malam Zoren brought his A game to his fight with Malam. Armed with his best weapons, armor, and spells, Zoren almost completely eradicated Malam and gave the android little opportunity to fight back. The battle was over fairly quickly, with Malam's battered body lying defeated on the ground. Zoren was unscathed. However, at the last second Malam pulled a sneaky trick and was able to inject Zoren with a small dose of Malamite, taking over his body and mind and forcing him to obey Malam's every command. Undercover in Team MAL Zoren seemingly had no ties to Malam, so he was accepted into Team MAL by Grant, who thought his magic might be effective, especially more than Tenebris' magic. At the time, Tenebris was the only other magic user. Since Zoren was brainwashed, however, he only ever listened to Malam's command and continuously told fellow MAL members about how terrible Grant was at leading the team. He even claimed to take it over for himself in the future (presumably to put Malam in charge). Zoren never got the chance to take over, however, as Grant eventually left the team and merged back with Harrison, and Malam stepped into MAL immediately afterward. Appearance Zoren is a 21-year-old wizard with incredible power. He is draped with black robes with various blue symbols on them, with a hair color matching the color of the blue symbols. His under-armor is very similar to Sparrow's: He wears chain mail underneath his robes, as well as a blue tunic and a pair of metal boots. Both arms are covered in metallic plates. Personality Prior to Malam's influence, Zoren was a shady character that usually appeared to be frustrated about something and generally pissed, but he would still fight with his allies to ensure their safety and his own. However, when he was brainwashed by Malam he became just another puppet. His current personality makes him seem like other brainwashed members of Team MAL, such as Suudo. He usually showers Malam with overwhelming respect and doesn't care for many other things. Powers and Abilites Zoren's magic has given him amazing powers. He has mastered hundreds of thousands of spells, whether they are used for battle or used somewhere else. Some of his abilities include the ability to shapeshift, teleport, turn invisible, levitate/fly, and summon various creatures. His most intimidating ability is his ability to harness a substance known as Malamite, a substance that very few creatures are able to use without being destroyed by its poisonous properties. He certainly can't use it well, but he can at least use a spell to cause it to not affect him. Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Team MAL Category:Humans Category:Dual Quest